


Eternal Wishes: The Chaos Theory

by soobinyouknow



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Angels, Angst, Demons, During-Book Series: The Dark Artifices, Faeries - Freeform, M/M, Post-Book Series: The Dark Artifices, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments, Runes, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobinyouknow/pseuds/soobinyouknow
Summary: Mortal Instrument x TXT
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun?, Will develop as the story go.....
Comments: 1





	Eternal Wishes: The Chaos Theory

Will Write after Christmas......


End file.
